


Taking a Speeder Across the Canyon

by Saradi



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Superfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradi/pseuds/Saradi
Relationships: Theron Shan/Female Sith Warrior
Kudos: 3





	Taking a Speeder Across the Canyon

“Why don’t we take a speeder across the canyon, get lost in the woods for a while…have a little adventure, just the two of us?”, Theron asked. 

Cait leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, lightly stroking her cheek.

She nodded. 

"Let me just get a snack for us, some water, maybe see if there's any wine. I'll meet you at the speeder in about 10? You might want a jacket," he lowered his head to kiss her once more. "But mostly, I'll keep you warm." He grinned and headed toward the mess hall to grab the rations. 

Cait headed the opposite direction to their quarters. It wasn't chilly now, but might be later. Besides, Theron drove the speeder like a complete demon from hell, which she loved too. Although that was a lot of fun, it sometimes got cold.

She could already feel her shoulders unknot. It had been so busy of late that they had been in a loop of working, eating,sleeping, and repeat. There was an occasional chance for momentary affection, but both of them lately only wanted to fall into bed, wrapped in each other's arms and sleep before waking to hit the ground running some more.

They met at the speeder, as arranged. He started it up and she got on behind him.

"Oh Commander," one of the administrative people came running up to them with several folders in hand. 

"No," they both said at the same time. 

"Talk to Lana," Theron said to him as he levitated the speeder up a couple of feet and took off quickly. Cait had to grab him tightly around the waist to steady herself. She pulled herself closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"You did that on purpose," She said, laughing.

"Yeah, maybe." He smiled, and wrapped her hands tighter around his middle. 

She hoped they could stay out long enough to watch the sun set over the canyon, and see the stars come out, but it was anyone's guess if things would stay quiet enough for them to do that. The nights at their high altitude were very dark, and the stars bright and close. You didn't get to see it from the shuttle bays, though, too much light pollution around the base.

After being sure that they'd left everyone far behind, Theron landed and parked. 

"Let's have our picnic right here, " he said, putting the bag down on a rock on the ridge looking out over the canyon and the river below. They worked quickly to spread out the blanket they'd brought, and open the wine, fruit and other goodies he had foraged from the kitchens. 

"This is beautiful," she said, taking what felt like the first deep breath she'd had in a month, then took a sip of wine.

" _You_ are beautiful," he answered, leaning in for a kiss. As always, Cait was pulled deeply into the kiss. He knew just how to kiss her, something no one else had ever gotten quite right. He pulled her close, so she was half sitting in his lap.

Abruptly, Theron stopped kissing her. "Did you hear that?"

She did. "Is that...music? What is that?" Cait said. 

"Yeah, sounds like it's just over there." He stood up, capping the wine and walked down the trail a few feet. "Can you see something moving?"  
Cait's force sense picked up, and she could sense movement, but nothing else. "Something's over there." 

They had catalogued most of the creatures on the continent the Base was on, but there was no force sense of any of the ones they'd found so far. There could always be more.

Theron walked down the path further, she went to join him. "Ok, this is weird," he said quietly.

They could hear soft tonal music playing that sounded like chimes. It was quiet and the tones were soothing. 

"We are armed, yeah?" Theron said, knowing that Cait never went anywhere without her lightsaber close.

"I am. You?" she smiled. Of course he was. 

He pulled his blaster and started down the path in a crouched walk. "You want to tank this?"

"Sure," she said as she headed down the path, positive that he had her back.

She had her lightsaber in hand, but shielded as she rounded the bend in the path and walked into a clearing. 

It was a camp, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. She reached out with the force, and now couldn't sense what she had picked up before. 

She motioned for Theron to move up, which he did. 

"It looks like someone was just here, doesn't it?" he said. There was a fire burning in a stone fire pit, and something cooking on a small camp stove. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. There was a tent up on a platform, and a small outbuilding that probably held supplies. Whoever this belonged to looked like they'd been here for awhile. The wonderful chiming sounds were coming from a wind chime hanging from the tent frame. 

She tapped her com. "Lana," 

"Commander," Lana answered almost immediately, her voice was crisp. 

"Can you do a quick scan of this area and see if there's someone here? We have evidence of a camp, but no people."

"Scan shows no one but the two of you," Lana said. "I'll send a patrol your way".

They looked at each other, and sighed. So much for their adventure.

"Copy, thanks. Update us with an ETA when you can."

"Very well, Odessan base out."

They walked into the camp to look around. "You go that way, I'll look over here." Theron said. She nodded.

She walked up onto the tent platform. "Nice spot, whoever this is," she muttered to herself. There was an expansive view of the canyon below from where she was standing. From the tent, one would see the sunset, but not have the bright sun in their faces when they woke. She pushed back a tent flap, with her saber in one hand.

"Hello?" she asked quietly as she opened it. There was no answer.

The tent was really beautifully appointed for a camp, she thought. There were patterned rugs in deep jewel tones on the floor, which would be soft on bare feet. Whoever it was had planned to sleep in a large carved bed with several plump pillows and...wait.

"Theron, whoever this is - all this from Alderaan. Look at the bedding, it's like mine."

Cait wasn't one of those Sith that lived in the lap of luxury, but was extremely particular about her sleeping arrangements. Their quarters, particularly the bed, was a work of comfort-driven art. She had 1000 thread count Alderaanian silk sheets which were cool in the summer and warm in the winter, natural fiber pillows which adjusted to sleeping preferences. Theron had been dragged around at least ten high-end furniture stores one trip to Nar Shaadda. They had tried out what must have been fifty sleeping platforms (and almost been thrown out of a couple of the places) before finding exactly the perfect one. Credits were no object for her as it pertained to this purchase. Whomever had set this sleeping tent up had similar tastes to hers. Another Sith? She wondered. But what would they be doing here? There really wasn't anything here, except the Alliance. Someone, probably Lana, would have sensed if another force user was here.

"This is really strange," Theron said, stepping up onto the platform and looking in. "Look what's over here," he said motioning her to the other side of the camp. There was a hot springs that bubbled down the side of the trail. Someone had dug a small cove that diverted just a little of the stream. It made for a quiet pool of the hot springs water, that was constantly being refreshed by the flow, but not overly disturbed by the current.

"This looks Force-carved," Cait said, touching the side of the pool, which was solid, not muddy. "This is really clever."

"Theron, Base checking in." Lana's voice said over the com.

"Base, no one here," Theron said. "She's going to love it. See you in a few days."

"Odessan base out." Lana's voice had a smile in it.

"Wait, what?" Cait said, turning to look at him.

"About twenty of our closest friends decided we needed a honeymoon," he said. "They've been working over the last couple of weeks to put this together. You almost caught them a couple of times. You walked in on Havoc squad building the tent frame, but they were able to cover it up so you didn't notice. They transported everything out here in teams. Dr. Oggurob carved the bed himself with his new laser from Iokath. His team said he put a lot of effort into it."

All those weird silences when she'd walked into the War room and the cantina, the feeling that the subject had abruptly been changed - but nothing she could put her finger on suddenly now made sense.

"You arranged all this?" Cait asked, her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"I consulted. The rest was all them. The bedding that looks like yours? That's because it is. Tee Seven and Cee Four have been here all afternoon putting the finishing touches on and starting dinner. Had to be them, or you'd have sensed anyone else. They just left as we got here. They pinged me to let me know."

"I..." Cait looked around. "I don't know what to say. This is wonderful! And you said 'a few days?"

"Stars willing and the creek don't rise," Theron said smiling. "Just you and me, Mrs. Shan. In the luxurious wilderness." 

"I didn't bring any clothes."

"Yep, that's the idea." He smiled broadly. "Vette did pack some stuff for you, it's in the tent. In the hand carved nightstand that was part of Dr. O's masterpiece... and I have a few things." 

" _Vette_ packed for me? Oh stars." 

"I am hoping to reap the benefit of that, and soon." Theron said, hugging her to him and kissing the top of her head. "Let's try out that hot pool."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Last one in is a rotten bantha, " She pushed away from him ripping off her jacket, hopping on one foot to get a boot off, laughing.


End file.
